


Daddy's Boy

by Adavisa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: This stated out as another kinktober prompt and evolved into this. The original prompts I chose were bondage and lingerie.Happy and Juice play out a scene.
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Juice Ortiz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Daddy's Boy

Happy circled the center of the room, admiring his handiwork. His boy was a work of art. Tanned skin stretched tight across chiseled muscle, all on display for His pleasure. 

Happy had spread Juice across the thick, wooden St. Andrew's cross, nude save for the.pink lace thong holding his erection tight against his body. Happy had cuffed his wrists and ankles in place with the attached padded leather cuffs. His boy wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Not until Happy was good and ready. 

A fine layer of sweat shone on Juice's skin as Happy brought the black leather flogger down across his skin, again and again. The tight muscles of Juice's shoulders flexed as the leather tails made contact with his skin. The flogger flew through the air and landed quietly across the beautiful back. Juice was almost silent, only quiet whimpers coming from his throat on occasion. 

Happy paused his ministrations to kiss along Juice's shoulders and arms. “Such a good boy,” he spoke quietly in the otherwise silent room. “Always such a good.boy for Daddy.” 

Juice moaned at Happy's words, causing the bigger man to smirk. Happy raised the flogger again, decorating the smooth muscles of Juice's lower back with beautiful pink stripes.Happy concentrated as he moved on, placing a crisscross of pink lines from Juice's thighs to his upper back. 

When he was satisfied with his handiwork, Happy put the flogger to the side to be cleaned and carefully uncuffed Juice from the cross. He supported His boy's weight as he removed the restraints and then picked him up and carried him to the nearby bed. “You were such a good boy Juicy. Took those stripes so well. You look so beautiful for Daddy.” 

“Thank you, Daddy," Juice said contentedly as Happy settled in around him, holding him close. 

Happy kept Juice warm and gave him sips of water as he came down from the endorphin rush that the submissive man got when they were able to play. He could tell that Juice was starting to come around, but Juice just snuggled closer and Happy kissing the top of his head. “I think you deserve a reward, you were so perfect for Daddy.” 

Juice raised his head, “A reward,” he said with interest. 

Happy smiled at His boy, “Yes baby, a reward. You make me so happy when you take my marks like a good boy. Get on your hands and knees.” 

Juice quickly rolled from his position on Happy’s chest, to his hands and knees just like his Daddy had said. His plump, tanned ass was framed perfectly by the straps of pink lace surrounding it. Happy loved to watch His boy’s beautiful ass flex when it was wrapped in lace. 

Happy knelt behind Juice and massed the cheeks of his ass for a moment before sliding the lace out from between Juice’s cheeks. Juice let out a little whimper of pleasure and surprise when he felt Happy’s tongue swipe from the back of his testicles all the way to his tailbone. 

“Oh Daddy,” he gasped as Happy continued to lick and nibble at his crack. 

Happy grinned wickedly as he started to lap at Juice’s pucker. He could hear His boy’s breath quickening and Juice almost came off the bed when Happy slipped his tongue inside the squirming submissive. “Stay where Daddy told you,” Happy warned. 

“Yes Daddy,” Juice quickly gasped out as he grounded himself on the bed. He knew his Daddy would take care of him. Daddy always took care of him. 

Happy continued to relax and loosen his submissive until he could easily slip a finger inside Juice, alongside his flexing tongue. When Happy pulled his mouth away, Juice gave a quiet whimper. “Relax baby, Daddy’s got you.” 

Juice quieted and Happy reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He flicked it open and drizzled some over Juice’s pretty little asshole, before plunging his index finger back in. Juice groaned and pushed back against the prodding digit. 

Happy worked with Juice, stretching and teasing him until His boy was incoherently babbling, and gently rocking back onto four of Happy’s fingers. “Good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy,” Happy murmured as his free hand gently stroked the flogger marks on Juice’s back. 

Happy stilled his hand on Juice’s back, and Juice stopped moving, knowing the signal his Daddy was giving him. Happy pulled his fingers out and smoothed the lube that was coating them, over his cock. He ripped the lace from Juice’s hips and let it fall to the bed, then lined up with Juice’s hole and pushed into him slowly. 

They both groaned when Happy sunk in fully. He stayed still, enjoying the feeling of being fully inside His boy, and allowing Juice to adjust to being filled with his Daddy’s cock. When he began to move, Happy continued stroking Juice’s back and sides, keeping a slow pace, gently sliding across Juice's prostate with each in stroke. 

The little gasps and whimpers from Juice were music to Happy’s ears. He loved knowing that His boy was enjoying himself so much. He lived for the complete surrender and absolute trust that Juice gave him. “Such a perfect boy,” Happy praised. “Such an amazing little one for Daddy.” 

Juice whined and Happy leaned forward a bit to wrap his arms around Juice’s torso and pull him up to be flush against his Daddy’s chest. Happy kept one strong around Juice’s chest and the other stroked down the submissive’s belly, past his leaking cock and cupped his balls. 

“These are mine,” Happy whispered in Juice’s ear. 

“Yours, all yours Daddy,” Juice replied breathlessly.

Happy wrapped his hand around Juice’s cock and stroked it once before gripping it tightly, though not tightly enough to hurt, “This is mine,” he stated forcefully. 

“Yours Daddy, always,” Juice replied, his voice a little distant. 

“Whose boy are you,” Happy asked, his voice getting gruff as he got closer to orgasm. 

“Yours Daddy, only yours. Always yours Daddy,” Juce replied. 

“Good boy, that’s right. You’re Daddy’s good boy. Always so good for Daddy,” Happy panted against Juice’s cheek as he peppered kisses across the tanned skin. “Cum whenever you’re ready baby, you’ve been so good for Daddy today.” 

Juice came before Happy even finished the sentence. His body spasmed in Happy’s arms and he spilled his seed across the sheets, slumping slightly in Happy’s arms, gasping to catch his breath. His contracting muscles pulled Happy right along with him, and when Happy’s legs gave out, he rolled them to the side, and continued to hold Juice tightly against his chest. 

“I love you baby boy,” Happy said as he kissed every inch of the back of Juice’s head and neck. “Such a good boy. Always my good boy.” 

Juice signed happily and snuggled into his Daddy. “Thank you Daddy. Thank you.” 

Happy used the arm that Juice wasn’t lying on to pull a blanket up over them, and then stroked Juice’s chest and abdomen as he came down once again.

After a bit of warm cuddling, Happy rose from the bed and tucked the blanket around Juice. He kept his eye on his submissive as he stepped into the en suite bathroom and started running a warm bath. He added lavender scented bubbles, and went back to the bedroom to pick up Juice. 

Happy carried Juice, still wrapped in the blanket, to the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet. “Do you need a minute alone baby,” Happy asked soothingly, making sure that Juice was making eye contact with him. 

“No Daddy. I’m ok. I just need you,” Juice said, smiling softly up at Happy. 

“Good boy,” Happy said with a gentle smile that only His boy got to see. 

Happy turned off the water and helped Juice stand. “Step into the tub and slide forward,” he instructed. 

Juice did as he was told and Happy slid in behind him. “Come here baby,” he said gently. Juice slid up against his Daddy and relaxed immediately. 

Happy massaged Juice’s arms and as much of his thighs as he could reach from their positions. “That feels good, thank you Daddy,” Juice said quietly. 

“I’m glad baby,” Happy said as he kissed the side of Juice’s head. 

Soon they climbed out of the tub and dried each other off. “Thank you baby,” Happy said after Juice had toweled him down. 

Juice smiled up at Happy, “You take such good care of me, I just want to take care of you too.” 

The two men exited their bedroom and Happy put on a quiet movie while Juice got them both Gatorade and snacks. They curled together on the couch, Juice’s back to Happy’s chest and rested and recovered from their playtime while the movie played out softly in the background.


End file.
